


Be quiet in the library

by Queen_de_Horny



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Groping, Library Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_de_Horny/pseuds/Queen_de_Horny
Summary: This will be a nose dove into the smut, Emira has a hard time while with her girlfriend Viney. This is an already established relationship so they know what the other likes ;). Power bottom and service top undertones.
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Be quiet in the library

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post, i made it while moping at the fact that theres so little content for these two. No beta reading, we die like men. This is a small pet project so I might or might not update. If anyone tries to leave a hate comment, I will make more of this to spite them, I don't give a fuck.

Emira clung her chest to Viney’s back, the force pushing them closer to the shelf of books. Viney reacted with a grunt, stunned by the sudden action. She managed to take a quick inhale when the other girl's leg made its way between her own, effectively separating them. Her neck was given a thin coat from the vapor produced by Emiras panting, her fingers trailed up and down her midriff with two layers of clothing between them though this didn't bother her one bit, a chill goes down her spine as the older girl continued to fry Vineys nerves. Bringing her nose up to Vineys neck and took a deep inhale before exhaling with a hushed groan. 

“God I'm so horny...baby...” she whispered to Viney who was shivering in delight. Emira reached out and captured Vineys ear in between her teeth, causing the hook earring to sway, Viney quickly covers her own mouth to muffle the whine that escapes her lips. 

“...fuck baby...” Emira moaned “I wanna fuck you so bad...” 

Viney knew there was a growing spot in her loins becoming more noticeably wet. Emiras hands dug under the first layer of her uniform and raked over her breasts, pinching her nipples through the thin fabric of her undershirt while she started to nibble at her neck. The only sounds coming from Viney were well muffled whimpers and groans from her teasing.

“Baby, please...just for a bit? Just five more minutes...please, I'm gonna lose my mind...” she began to rock her hips into Vineys, feeling a twinge on her core when Viney went along to her rhythm and allowed the motion to move her body back and forth.

Emira looked down to Viney in search of an answer to her request, patience running thin but keeping a rein on herself, only to see Viney look at her with half closed eyes filled with lust and desire. The intensity sent tremors through Emiras pussy, trying and failing to prevent the small whimper that manifested in her throat. Still waiting for the underclass men’s consent to go further, Emira feared the answer would be no and halted her movements. Her ears twitched at full attention to hear any word of rejection or consent, but nothing other than the two panting was heard. She chose to be safe rather than sorry and pulled back her reins entirely, the Blight took a step back, away from Viney to ensure she wasn't making her uncomfortable. Viney looked back at her with those same half lidded eyes as before though with a glint of disappointment, Emira's eyebrows furrowed trying to figure out what the girl was trying to communicate. Viney furrowed her own as well.

“Why'd you stop?..” her voice croaked out from her soft looking lips. Emiras eyebrows shot up then back down again, “You weren't saying anything and I got worried.”

Viney gave a small smile accompanied by a light hearted huff, “Yeah well its hard to speak when you’re always taking my breath away, Blight” her lips became more smug as a smirk formed, Emira didn't have the time to hide the blush that engulfed her cheeks.

“So you want to..?” A hope-filled flash of flame reignited in her eyes and in her loins.

“Of course, though i have two conditions.” She said in a firm voice, once she saw Emira completely at attention she continued, “1.You make it quick, that means you clean up the aftermath of your fun,” sticking up her index finger, “and 2.You make sure no one will walk in on us,” sticking up another finger. “Deal?” 

The mention of others being in the building reminded Emira that they weren't alone and theres was a very real chance they could be caught if they weren't careful. Amber eyes flicking to the two openings into the isle, her heart shifted in her chest as she thought of how to prevent being caught with the lower class girl or worse, being caught in the act with said girl. Her now wary eyes drifted to the green eyes of her girlfriend, who was directly facing her and leaning against the bookshelf with her arms. Still deep in thought, Emiras mind went wild at the sight of the beast track girls buff and weathered arms from years of learning to handle beasts while her breast were in complete contrast, soft, squishy, and warm.

A cough attracted her attention, meeting eyes with a stern looking Viney. 

“My eyes are up here. Made up your mind? Otherwise you've still gotta help me study.” Her head tilted to the side.

Emiras mouth became a visible “o”, getting flustered that she was losing the composure that the Blight Family highly valued.

“Deal!” She whisper yelled.

She took a large step forward, twisting Vineys body back to her previous position thought this time she was pressed closer to the book shelf. Emira resumed the motion of her hips against Vineys, a breath she didn't know she had was released, and she lifted a finger to make a summoning circle. 

Once it was completed, she knew no one would come towards them, letting her hand sliver along her waist and fall in between her thighs. Her breath hitched but she stayed still as a horny person could and awaited Emira’s next actions curiously. When she felt slender fingers press against her, stars began to gather at the corners of her vision.

The fingers moved back and forth underneath her, searching for her clit through the cloth of her leggings, a betraying gasp told Emira that she had found its location and she rhythmically added friction against it until her pussy lips quivered from the stimulation, Vineys hips arched against the green haired girl when she finally FINALLY slipped her hand into her leggings. 

"Fffuck..." Viney let out with an extended exhale.

The tingle that starts from her ears and spreads through Emira, hearing such praise from her beloved. Teying to recover from feeling the frazzle of excitement, she focused back onto her hands. Leaving a kiss here and there across Viney's neck. Using her index and ring finger she spread out her pussy lips to reveal her pulsing clit, leaving her middle finger in the prime position to rub it, she was well aware of it and pressed onto it gently before sliding down the surface of her beautiful pussy. Emira felt a slight jolt from Viney, lightened her touch, and made sure to give some nips to her neck. Viney's eyes fluttered at the feeling of the taller girl's teeth digging slightly into her skin and knew she was beginning to lose her breath, her grip on the wooden shelf was being loosened by the second, but thanks to her handling of griffins and other large beasts she was able to keep herself standing along with Emira practically leaning her body weight on her.

Emira’s finger dipped inside of her heat, the muscles of her walls gripped her tightly. Pistoning in and out of her pussy, Emira paid close attention the amount of schlick leaking out and figured another finger wouldn't hurt. Her muffled moans encouraged her to be rougher, with a mind full of heat and static from the gorgeous girl reacting so quickly to her action, she jammed the index alongside the already soaked middle finger into the shorter girls hole. Her moans gained in volume when she began to curl her fingers to her best ability in her cavern. Emira offered her sleeved arm to moan into, Viney made use of this and sent a strong vibration from her heavy breathing when Emira continued her attack on her pussy, they continued to thrust into her, poking around to gather enough lubricant to follow through with her plans unknown to Viney.


End file.
